¡¿Resfriado!
by WendyMarvell3
Summary: ¡Por Mavis! Era muy, muy, exageradamente muy extraño ver a Gray Fullbuster ¿enfermo? Oh, pero es más aun extraño ver a una Juvia ignorando a su amado Gray-sama….. Mal sumary es mi primer one-shot denle una oportunidad Gruvia 100%


**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama._**

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Dialogos-_

"Pensamientos"

(**N/A:** Intervenciones de la autora)

**.-*.-*.-*.-*Cambio de Escena.-*.-*.-*.-***

**N/A: **Hola minna-san soy WendyMarvell3 y les traigo mi primer one-shot, es Gruvia y espero les guste, es una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir ya que también estoy enferma y mientras deliraba con fiebre se me ocurrió esta idea 100% Gruvia :D

**.-*.-*.-*.-*Sumary.-*.-*.-*.-***

¡Por Mavis! Era muy, muy, exageradamente muy extraño ver a Gray Fullbuster ¿enfermo? Oh, pero es más aun extraño ver a una Juvia ignorando a su amado Gray-sama….. Mal sumary es mi primer one-shot denle una oportunidad Gruvia 100%

**.-*.-*.-*.-*¡¿Resfriado?!.-*.-*.-*.-***

En la ciudad de Magnolia, exactamente en el bullicioso gremio de Fairy Tail se hacía notar la ausencia de cierto alquimista de hielo. Oh sí, y es que el reconocido Natsu Dragneel se encontraba sentado en la barra mientras los demás integrantes del gremio más bullicioso de Magnolia reían, conversaban y otro como Cana se tragaban uno que otro barril de cerveza mientras que competía con Macao y Wakaba.

_-Moh~ Natsu donde esta Gray- _Pregunto la conocida maga celestial que se sentaba al lado del muy aburrido de Natsu, actual novio de la rubia.

Este al ver a su novia una sonrisa se ensancho en su cara y le dio un beso en los labios a la mirada expectante de Mirajane.

_-Ara ara~ Lucy-chan deseas algo- _Pregunto amablemente la albina que estaba atenta a todo.

_-Sí, lo de siempre- _Respondió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo por el acto hecho por el peli-rosa recientemente.

La Strauss mayor miraba de reojo la conversación de la reciente pareja mientras preparaba un batido de fresa para la Heartfilia.

_-y, bueno que con Gray, además no he visto a Juvia- _Decía extrañada la de ojos chocolates buscando con la mirada a la mencionada.

Mirajane quien había acabado con el batido y se acercaba a la barra alcanzo a escuchar a la rubia y pensó que era adecuado hablar.

_-Oh, Gray está enfermo- _hablo la albina dejando el batido frente a Lucy-_Y Juvia le está cuidando-_

_-Pero si Juvia había renunciado a Gray e incluso se podría decir que se odian- _Razonó la rubia mientras el peli-rosa de nombre Natsu miraba expectante.

_Todo comenzó ayer…_

**.-*.-*.-*.-*Flash Back.-*.-*.-*.-***

Era una tarde como cualquiera, los aldeanos haciendo sus quehaceres mientras escuchaban a lo lejos al gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore.

Ya en el gremio, que estaba más tranquilo de lo normal debido a la ausencia de cierto dragon slayer de fuego y su pareja, oh y como olvidar a la Titania quien hacia una misión nivel S junto al nuevo integrante Jellal Fernández, ah, pero la llegada del amigo-rival de Natsu alerto a una nueva riña junto a alguno que otro mago.

Las puertas del Gremio se abrieron dejando ver a Gray, alquimista de hielo, pero la reacción no encajo para nada.

_-Achu!- _Oh, y es que el mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster estaba enfermo, ¡Por Mavis!, las quijadas de muchos cayeron al suelo -literalmente-, al ver al Fullbuster y es que era muy, muy, exageradamente muy extraño verlo enfermo y más aún ¡¿resfriado?!.

_-Ara ara~ Gray-kun no te vez muy bien- _Dijo la albina que se acercó al pelinegro y le coloco una mano en la frente para comprobar que el sonrojo era más por la fiebre que por otra cosa.

_-Achu!- _ Estornudo el pelinegro que miro asesinamente a la albina, quien le regalo una sonrisa.

_-¿No crees que sería mejor irte a casa?- _Se unió la menor de los Strauss

_-Ya, pero creo que sería mejor que alguien le cuide, no es así Lissana-chan?- _Sonreía maliciosamente mientras maquineaba un plan.

El pelinegro ya se imaginaba que algo andaba mal, esa sonrisa en Mira-chan era de temer.

_-Oh, pero la única libre es Juvia-chan – _Y es que con los temas del amor las hermanas Strauss era de temer, esa Lissana le seguía la corriente a su Onee-chan.

_-Eh?- _Fue lo único que alcanzo a articular la Loxar que se encontraba cerca y escucho la conversación, algo en su interior se remordió al ver al alquimista enfermo pero su bendito orgullo que fue pisoteado por Gray le impedía hablarle.

Oh, pero es que según ella el pelinegro tiene la culpa, después de los Juegos Mágicos y el proyecto Eclipse ella decidió hacer un último intento y se declaró al Fullbuster pero este le rechazo diciendo un rotundo **_NO_**.

Ella dolida se rindió, no más Gray-sama, no, ella ahora le trataría como cualquiera eh incluso le llegaría a tratar indiferente para que sienta lo que ella sintió, ya había pasado un mes y aún mantenía esa actitud con el mago de hielo.

_-Y-yo no tengo que cuidarle, que lo haga alguien más- _Hablo tratando de mantener su actitud la peli-azul

Por su parte al enfermo le dolió, sintió una punzada en el corazón –"P-por qué siento eso"- se preguntó a sí mismo, -"Soy Gray Fullbuster, no necesito que me cuiden"- seguía teniendo una batalla en su interior.

_-Vamos Juvia-chan solo será esta noche, no hay quien más que le cuide- _Rogo Mirajane a la Loxar que dudo por unos instantes

_-E-está bien- _Acepto Juvia, su naturaleza siempre ha sido amable por lo cual sea o no sea Gray su corazón le ganaba y era amable y aunque no lo aceptaba aún amaba al Fullbuster –"Que piensas Juvia Loxar, él te humillo lo o-d-i-a-s"- Se dijo a sí misma.

_-Sera mejor que vallan rápido, si no Gray se empeorara y Wendy-chan esta de cita con Romeo-kun – _Sugirió la albina mayor al recordar como logro que estos tuvieran su primera cita.

_-Hai- _Respondió Juvia tomando a Gray con indiferencia y se lo llevo arrastras mientras este solo estornudaba.

.-*.-*.-*.-*Fairy Hills – Departamento de Gray.-*.-*.-*.-*

Ya en el departamento de Gray -el cual conocía Juvia cuando le espiaba- la peli-azul le ayudo a acostarse y le arropo, fue hasta la cocina, tomo un envase y e lleno de agua y luego tomo un pañuelo que cargaba en los bolsillos de su falda y se dirigió al pelinegro.

Doblo el pañuelo y lo empapo de agua, luego le escurrió y se lo coloco delicadamente a Gray quien estaba por caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_-Descansa Fullbuster- _Hablo fríamente Juvia

_-No es necesario que me llames así, puedes decirme Gray- _Dijo severamente el pelinegro tratando de sentarse

_-No le diré así, Fullbuster-san – _Repuso la Loxar

_-Por qué actúas así- _El pelinegro se sentía desconcertado, ya habían pasado un mes y Juvia seguía igual –"Ahh porque me preocupo por eso"- Se reprochaba interiormente

_-Tengo mis razones- _Respondió con un hilo de voz la chica que agacho la mirada mientras un líquido trasparente y salino amenazaba con brotar de los bellos ojos de la chica, esta apretó la quijada y arrugó con sus manos su bella y planchada falda de color café.

Sentía quebrase, el estaba rebuscando en el pasado y eso no le gustaba, al mismo tiempo el chico dolido intento insistir.

_-Dímelas- _Ordeno el chico sentado en la cama.

La chica sintió explotar, no se lo había dicho a nadie, incluso a su amiga Lucy o a Gajeel que era como su hermano mayor.

No aguanto más y lo dijo.

_-Juvia no aguantó más, Juvia se rindió a su amor, Gray-sama era muy frio y malo conmigo, ya no aguantaba más y decidí rendirme- _Dijo con un pequeño hilo de voz mientras no podía contener las gruesas lagrimas que optaron por suicidarse rodando por la pálida mejilla de la maga de agua.

Gray se sintió mal, -"Al diablo el orgullo, al diablo los demás, al diablo el mundo entero, YO AMO A JUVIA"- Se dijo.

_-Lo siento Juvia eh sido tan tonto, perdóname por favor perdóname- Empezó a disculparse el chico mientras abrazaba a la chica que se aferró a su cuello y sollozaba en su pecho, este acaricio su cabello, ese azul que tanto le gustaba, ese azul que le hipnotizaba._

_-Lo siento, Juvia lo siente- _Dijo la maga mientras alzaba su cabeza y el pelinegro limpiaba su rostro sin dejar rastro de esas lágrimas.

Poco a poco se iban uniendo, milímetro a milímetro, centímetro a centímetro, acortaban la distancia y ya sentían sus aliento chocarse para luego unirse y ya, se fundieron en un beso, un perfecto y tierno beso que decía ms de mil palabras y disculpas.

La falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y se separaron, la maga de agua tenia las mejillas tan rojas que hacían competencia con el color de cabello de la Titania, por su parte él estaba sonrojado, jajá sonrojado es poco, parecía un tomate y no era solo por su alta fiebre.

_Horas más tarde.-*.-*.-*_

Un pelinegro se levantaba, se sentía mucho mejor, ah pro había soñado algo maravilloso, ¡¿esperen no fue un sueño?!

La pali-azul se encontraba dormida, al lado de su Gray-sama que sonreía bobamente.

**.-*.-*.-*.-*Fin del Flash Back.-*.-*.-*.-***

Mirajane termino de explicar con lujos y detalles, ella mismo les estuvo espiando esa noche, y a la conversación se unió todo el gremio.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por una pareja recién llegada, eran ellos, el mago de hielo y la maga de agua, y venían tomados de la mano mientras todo el gremio se abalanzo con una ráfaga de preguntas mientras el maestro Makarov – quien había escuchado todo- hablo o más bien grito:

**_Celebremos a la nueva pareja_**

Y todos respondieron un singular:

**_Aye~_**

_Dos días después.-*.-*.-*.-*_

_-Achu!- _

Todo el gremio sonrió pícaramente, era claro que fue la maga de agua, Juvia Loxar, quien "casualmente" pesco un resfriado…..

**_.-*.-*.-*.-*Fin~.-*.-*.-*.-*_**

**N/A:**

Bueno y que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado es mi primer one-shot y mi primer Gruvia, no me juzguen estoy escribiendo esto con 39° hice mi intento!

Bye Bye~

WendyMarvell3


End file.
